Moments Together
by Avatarmikasa
Summary: A series of different stories from Obi and Shirayukis' life.
1. Braid

After a busy day at the pharmacy and Olin Mars research, Shirayuki was exhausted. Her mind wasn't thinking straight and her eyes struggled to stay open, her only thought was the warm bed that would great her when she got to her room. Lucky for the red-headed girl her knight usually walks her too her room after the days done. Today was no exception. She particularly loved the time they shared at the end of the day, she would tell him about the pharmacy and he would tell her about his duties. There walks would be filled with laughs and jokes as they walked the short way to her room, usually stopping outside her door to continue their conversations.

Obi was right on schedule today, as soon as the dark haired boy jumped through a window and into the hall shared by his precious pharmacist, he could tell something was up. She didn't greet him with a joke about flying through the window or his messy hair, she just stood still looking at the ground. With concern flooding him Obi took a step towards the girl resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Miss are you ok…?"

She was too tired to even think, as soon as she heard his voice she collapsed in his arms. If she couldn't make it too her bed, this was the next best thing.

Obi stood there with surprise, quickly he checked her forehead and she seemed to be a normal temperature which relieved the boy. He then remembered her talking about the busy days the pharmacy has seen with the flu in season and saying it was only going to get busier.

The cat eyed boy took a deep breath concern leaving his heart "Busy day at work miss?" It was more of a statement then a question. Yet she answered with a "Mmmm" into his chest. Thankful she couldn't see the tint of red his face had taken on, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

The walk was short, when the two arrived at the small room Obi took out his key and opened the door. He hadn't been in her room in months it seemed. He knew she was suspicious as too why he suddenly stopped entering her room but that was something he couldn't tell her. Standing outside, the room he gathered up his strength and tried to focus on nothing else but the task.

He laid the sleeping girl down on her bed gently and slipped off her boots. He tried to be carful not to wake her but his efforts seemed to have failed.

"W-wait I have to fix my…hair" the red headed girl said half asleep.

Obi sighed, lately since her hair has gotten longer she's taken to braiding it before bed. He didn't know the purpose of braiding it, but she did look beautiful with a braid.

Shirayuki made an effort to sit up on the bed and begin to fiddle with her hair. Obi watched in amusement as the half asleep girl half heartedly tied knots into her hair. A light chuckle escapes his lips as he grabs a pony tail holder and brush from her desk and sat down behind her. He lowered her hands and began to brush her hair.

The silence that filled the air was comfortable. Obi could feel his heartbeat in his chest but her presence calmed his mind.

After he had brushed out all the knots she created, now came the hard part. He'd never braided hair before. He'd seen her do it countless times but he was still at a loss. He tried to recreate what he'd seen her do but ended up with a half braided mess. The tangled knots she had created moments before looked better then obi's work.

"Um…how did I do?" the dark haired boy asked hesitantly.

The girl lifted her hands to her hair to feel the braid and filled with sleep she whispered "Perfect"

He couldn't help but laugh, she must be exhausted to think that was anywhere near perfect. But he was thankful she approved.

After pulling the covers over his mistress he was about to leave when she faintly called his name.

"Obi…good night."

The knight smiled, "Good night."

With the moonlight shinning through the window he saw a ghost of a smile on the pharmacists features. Right before he closed the door to leave the small room he smiled and whispered

"See you tomorrow, Miss"


	2. Ramen

As a snow storm had begun its rein in Lyrias, Shirayuki found herself in Obi's room. The cafeteria and bars where all closed due to the severity of the storm, and Shirayuki didn't have a kitchen in her room. Left with no other choice she headed to her knights' room which she knew had a kitchen and hopefully some stored ramen in it's cupboards. This wasn't the first time she had eaten or cooked at Obi's place, they often found cooking a better option then eating out all the time. But this was the first time she had no other choice.

She was a bit nervous and she didn't know why, this was Obi. Her best friend, they would do anything for each other. Swallowing her nervousness, the pharmacist knocked on the wooden door to Obi's room. The door swung open immediately with a smirk resting on the knights face.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

As soon as she saw the dark haired boys smirk and heard his voice the nervousness from before had vanished and her words filled a playful tone "Oh so you where waiting for me?" he moved and motioned the girl inside "You could say that."

She placed her coat on a chair near the fireplace and headed straight for the kitchen. She spent so much time at his place it was like her second home, so messing around with things in the kitchen came naturally.

"Hmm so what do you got?" the red haired girl asked looking through her knights' cupboards. The boy chuckled as he sad on the counter next to her.

"Aha! Found you!" The girl proclaimed proudly. The boys face lit up at the sight of the packaging "Ohhhh ramen! You make the best ramen miss" A light red flush filled her cheeks when she laughed "Your just too lazy to make any" The brown haired boy made a face like he was deep in thought "Hmm your right!" A laugh escaped both of them. They where quite the team. When Shirayuki put the pot on the stove, Obi would turn on fire on. When Shirayuki would pour the ramen, Obi would pour the seasoning. They would crack jokes a laugh all along the way as well.

Still laughing from a previous joke the dark haired boy said the pharmacist asked "Obi what do you have to drink?" Hopping down from the counter Obi made his way across the small kitchen and opened up the bottom cabinet, "Well we have alcohol, alcohol annnnnnnnnnnnd oh! Some alcohol!" The girl giggled "So many options, this is tough but I think I'll go with the third one." A laugh escaped his lips "Wine it is then."

The knight poured wine into two glasses as the pharmacist filled two bowls with ramen. Obi held the two glasses and chopsticks when he asked "Instead of sitting at the table like we usually do, how bout we sit by the fire?" Shirayuki nodded with a smile as she carried the two bowls to the little small space between the couch and the fireplace.

As the two of them settled down with there backs against the couch, toes warmed by the fire, and bowls ramen in hand Shirayuki asked with a smirk "Wow ramen and wine how fancy! What's the occasion sir knight?" Obi chuckled and returned the smile "The occasion? Well it's always an occasion to be with you miss!" A light blush filled her as she giggled "Same to you Obi, now let's eat!"


	3. Skating

It was another late night at the pharmacy, however Shirayuki wasn't particularly tired. She'd tried coffee for the first time a few hours ago, told by Yuzuri that it was this magnificent energy booster. It was a bit bitter but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't, she didn't feel a trace of fatigue even though the moon was shinning brightly in the sky.

However, the red headed girl had finished her work for the evening, now noticing the absence of a particular presence. Walking around the empty pharmacy she scanned the room for a certain brown haired boy, "Where did he go…oh" the pharmacist stumbled upon a window, encasing the view of a sleeping Lyrias with a small, frozen pond illuminated only by the pale blue moonlight.

A boy, twirling gracefully, the ice as his stage and the moon as his spotlight, performed on the frozen pond, he truly looked like magic on ice. She stood there, mesmerized by the boys enthralling dance, he was graceful yet strong, his skates slid across the ice like daggers, yet floated in the air like a calm breeze.

She opened the small window, the bitter cold greeting her nose but the warmth from the boy's passion overcame the air. She watched as the boy danced to the howling wind and occasional singing owl. His movements slowed, then coming to a halt, she watched as his chest moved up and down. The crimson haired girl couldn't contain the rush of excitement that welled up inside her as she clapped enthusiastically, catching the boy's attention.

Their eyes met and her claps faded, he was so far away yet those golden eyes glistened ever so bright, like a light house guiding the pharmacist home in the bitter cold. Her heart started beating rapidly as she quickly dashed from the window, racing out of the vacant pharmacy toward the small pond.

She opened the door to the outside, rushing out only to collided with a firm yet familiar chest.

"Shirayuki…?" the golden eyed boy asked, confusion and worry filling his features.

"Obi…that was amazing…when did you learn how to skate?! Why didn't you tell me before? Your incredible!" the girl said, still mesmerized by his intoxicating dance.

This earned her a light hearted chuckle as the concern vanished from the boys face, "Haha oh that…my mom taught me when I was really little, I guess it's just something that's stuck with me. Uh…but I'm really not that good."

The red headed girl shook her head defiantly, "No your right. You're _better_ then good. Obi, teacher me how to skate!" She exclaimed, excitement filling her features at the thought of watching him on the ice again.

His expression held shock, "W-what? You want me to teach you…? But why?" A slight smile pulling its way along his lips.

The girl beamed up at him, ignoring his question completely, "Do you have an extra pair of skates?"

"Y-yeah in my dorm but-" She cut him off, heading knowingly in the direction of her friend's dorm, listening to the footsteps and rambles from the boy beside her.

Before she knew it the two of them where at the pond, the extra pair of skates surprisingly fit rather well, apparently they were from when he was younger. The pharmacist struggled the moment her skates touched the ice, falling flat on her behind completely.

Of course this caused the man beside the girl to laugh hysterically while offering her a friendly hand. She took it, however upon standing, she managed to lose her balance just as quickly as she gained it, falling into the strong, protective arms of her dearest friend.

He held her close, staring into her emerald eyes as she gazed into his, the dim blue light from the moon reflecting off his golden orbs like a painting. A moment passed before he spoke, his low voice barely auditable, "Miss, please be more careful." She nodded in agreement, noticing the slight blush on his cheeks. The girl wondered if it was from the cold.

The man held her hand tightly as the two of them made circles around the pond, his occasional chatter filling the tranquil air, "Don't get me wrong miss, but why do you want to learn how to skate?"

She waited a moment before answering, carefully picking her words as to not cross any lines, "Well…when I saw you skate, you just…you looked like magic on ice…I just got really excited and wanted to be apart of that."

The girl turned her head to gauge the boy's reaction to her answer, finding a stupidly big smile plastered upon his face, "You really thought so?" He asked, sounding like an innocent, genuine kid.

The girl was surprised, she didn't see this side of Obi often, and when she did, he would usually cover it up with a joke or two. Smiling up at the boy, she held his hand tighter, not for balance this time, as she breathed, "Yes."

His golden orbs twinkled in the moonlight, he held up her arm, causing the girl to twirl on the ice, she quickly lost her balance, but the boy seemed to be expecting that as he caught the red headed girl mid air, "You're not too bad yourself, miss." The boy said with a silly tone.

They both laughed at this, even through the bitter cold, he could warm her heart with as little as a simple laugh. The two of them carried on like that, clumsily skating in circles, speaking whatever came to mind. The soft moonlight danced along side with the two of them, with the cold, loving ice as their stage.

After awhile, the pair grew tired as they finally decide to step off the ice. The golden eyed boy walked the pharmacist to her dorm, holding his shoulder he whispered tentatively, "Would it be ok…I mean I'm no teacher at all but…I mean you're not a pro yet either um…"

She giggled at his shy expression, with a bright but tired smile she asked, "Is tomorrows lesson at the same time?"

His face lit up, quickly he nodded in agreement, "Yes! I was just going to say that!" The both of them giggled at this before wishing each other goodnight and returning to their rooms.

Sleep began to wash over the girl's mind as she thought about the ice and golden eyes.

Twirling, laughing, and falling, she asked herself, _why hadn't I asked him to teach me sooner?!_


End file.
